Izuku the Shadow
by Jss2141
Summary: With the power of a shadow by his side, Izuku will work hard to be a hero who lies in the darkness. I do not own My Hero Academia. Slight Xover with Static Shock. A bit of OOC Izuku. Izuku x Mina
1. Everything goes Dark

Quirks, a super power that varies with each person ever since their emergence years ago. Ever since then, 80% of the planet Earth was blessed with it, doing things the mankind could only dream of like becoming a superhero. We open our story to the home of our protagonist, Izuku Midoriya, with his mother, Inko, and a cake in front of him. Today was Izuku's 4th birthday and the day most people were bestowed their quirks. With the night coming to an end, the birthday boy had only one wish on his mind.

"I wish my quirk was something like no other" Izuku said as he blew out the candles.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be wonderful." Inko said with a smile.

Izuku smiled towards his mother as she cut him a slice of cake and handed it to her son. A few hours went by and Izuku was now tucked in bed with Inko watching from a crack in the doorway. When Izuku turned to his side, Inko left and headed for her room where she reaching into a draw and pulled out a heart shaped photo frame. Inside it was a younger Inko next to a strange looking man made of shadows with glasses over his glowing yellow eyes.

"If only you could see our son, Hisashi. I'm sure you'd love him." Inko said.

Inko then kissed the picture before hugging it to her chest and going to sleep with a smile. Hours past and the sun was shinning into Izuku's room, causing the boy to stir and wake for a nice Saturday morning. He went to the bathroom to freshen up until his attention was drawn to himself in the mirror, seeing something strange and a little scary. On top of his nose no longer visible, Izuku's skin had completely turn greenish-black, the same color as his hair and his eyes turned clear white. Luckily his mouth was still visible, so he could see himself scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he scream at the top of his lungs.

The scream was so loud that it caused Inko to shoot up from her slumber and run to her son. When she burst into the room, she saw what made Izuku scream but instead of screaming herself, she smile and hugged him, calming him down.

"It's alright, Izuku, it's just your quirk." she said.

"My quirk" he asked as Izuku looked to his hands. "How do you know?"

Inko then pulled out the heart portrait she carried with her and show Izuku the picture, "Because you look almost exactly like your father. See?" she said.

Izuku examined the picture and saw the similarities.

"So this is my quirk? But what can I do? What was dad's quirk?" he asked.

"Your father could make portals or warps as he liked to call it." she said.

"Warps, huh?" Izuku said as he got up.

He stood a few feet from his mom and concentrated to see what he could do. And what he did surprised his mother, for Izuku could turn into a shadow, stretch, somewhat fly, and even make his own portals. This went on for several minutes until Izuku rose from the ground in front of his mother.

"Amazing, it seems you quirk is an evolved from of your fathers." said as surprised Inko.

"Whoa, cool! I can't wait to show everyone at school!" said Izuku.

Inko giggled at her sun excitement over his powers as she looked towards the picture again.

"Thank you, Hisashi, for blessing me with our wonderful son." Inko said.

Today was a new day for Izuku, a day where he would change take on the world with the power of his quirk.

* * *

 **Side Notes**

 **1: I gave Izuku the power of Ebon from Static Shock.**

 **2: I made Kurogiri into Izuku's father, Hisashi.**


	2. A New Friend

**Guest 1: Yes I did evolve my style and I think I'll stay the current course of my Izuku time story.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you.**

 **Sonnya AvCe: Thank you but it only counts as a villains quirk if it's used that way. Any power can be that of a hero if it's used properly.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Izuku won't be exactly like Ebon but maybe just a bit.**

 **wowlol12: Thank you and now your wish is granted.**

 **Kamencolin: I was thinking of keeping him evil for a big emotional thing that during the USJ or giving him a twin brother that was red, so he could come back into Izuku's live later. Tough choice.**

After the weekend and practicing more with his quirk, Izuku was dropped off at school where the class was fawning over Bakugo Katsuki, Izuku's longest childhood friend, and his explosion quirk as he was performing a little light show but all the attention was soon on Izuku as his new look had dropped multiple jaws. The class then stormed around him as he explained his new look and his quirk. Over the course of several minutes, Izuku showed the class what he can do by flying around, stretching, and becoming a shadow., but what really caught their attention is when he created a spiraling circle on the floor, fell in it, and reappeared on the other side of the classroom through another circle. He then said that this portion of his quirk was inherited from his traveling father, who had the ability to create warps. This caused another storm of compliments while Bakugo stood in silence, impressed yet greatly jealous of Izuku for having a greater than his and when Izuku came to see what his friend thought, Bakugo said something that destroyed their friendship.

"Back off you nose-less Deku!" he shouted.

After those words were said, he struck Izuku with an explosion that caused him extreme pain and knocked him on his back as the one friend Izuku had walked away from him. For the first half of the day, things had been rather hard for Izuku since the class picked up what Bakugo said and gave him the nicknames "nose-less' or "no nose" causing him to become distanced from the class until the door opened to see a new face with the teacher getting a note from her.

"Well, class, it appears we have a new student. Please give a warm welcome to Mina Ashido." he said.

The girl came in front of the classroom to give everyone a good look at her and Izuku saw that her appearance was also different like his. She possessed pink skin, pink hair as unruly as his with yellow horns sticking out of the top and, what really gained Izuku's attention, black and yellow eyes. She came forward with a nervous smile and waves to everyone, thinking she was the oddest one out until her eyes gazed upon Izuku. The teacher then said for her to take a seat and she immediately walked over to Izuku, sitting next to him with a smile. Though, the class tried to get her away from him, showing a rather fickle and shallow certain nature preschoolers have.

"Don't sit next to him! He's doesn't have a nose."

"Yeah, and on top of that, he looks like a villain!"

The words said cut Izuku like a knife but the wounds soon healed when Mina refused,

"Hey, knock it off, ya jerks! Just because he looks bad doesn't mean he his!" she said and then turns to Izuku, looking into his white eyes. "I think he looks cool!" she then shot a smile to him.

Izuku then gained a faint blushed and smiled back at her. After that, for the rest of the day, the two were nearly inseparable. Sharing their interests and facts about themselves, one of which was Izuku learning that Mina's quirk was "Acid" and theorized it was the cause of her skin and eye color, that he said made her look cute and the her father had a horn quirk. At the end of the day, both kids were still talking, laughing, and playing as their parents came to get them, who were welcomed to the sight of them together. They both turned and saw their parents waiting for them.

"I guess that's it for today." said Izuku.

"Yeah, but there's always tomorrow" said Mina wth a smile.

They both then got up and went to their parents as the 5 of them all walked out of the school bt before parting ways, Mina went to Izuku and held out her pinkie finger.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bestie!" she said as she smiled.

Izuku smiled back just as brightly as he hooked his pinkie around hers. "See you then, bestie!" he said.

After they parted ways, both felt something for the other but due to their young age, neither knew what it was. If only they knew that it will grow between them and fully develop in the future.


	3. Today is the Day

**OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17: Thanks. They became best friends from complimenting each others unique appearances and bonding afterwards.**

 **Guest 1: Interesting idea.**

 **TheStoryWever: Whoa, calm down man.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Yes, it has.**

 **C.J: Cool move but sounds a little dark. And I'll keep Kurogiri evil.**

 **Guest 2: Now, that is just evil.**

10 years have pasted since their meeting in preschool and they have become the best of friends. The only time they were separate from each other was when they went home but other than that, they did everything together. The movies, arcades, anything that caught their fancy. And though they would deny it if asked, they had feelings for each other but nether had the courage to make the first move. Rather odd but onto the story.

We now see the two in front of the school that would be the road to their futures and their toughest challenge they would ever face, U.A. Izuku and Mina were here to take the entrance exam and work to become heroes. They turned to each other a smiled, both confident about their abilities to pass the exam. But the duo, were taken out of their thought by a familiar voice.

"Out of the way, Inky and Pinky!" said the voice.

They both frowned and saw the face of the explosive jerk they've known for nearly all of their lives. Bakugo came walking with a frown, as he wasn't too happy to see two of so many people he thought that were beneath him were trying to get into the same school as him.

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't loud mouth. Still rocking the rage look I see." said Izuku as he smirked. Over the years, Izuku became a bit of a smart mouth when it comes to Bakugo and liked to try and get a rise out of the easily infuriated boy. Something both he and mina got a laugh out of.

"You seriously need to see a doctor about that, it's unnatural to be angry all the time." said Mina.

Bakugo just growled and scoffs as he walked past the two, muttering something about murder that they ignored.

"Well, we better get inside. Can't be late." said Izuku as he walked forward.

"Right behind ya, Izu." said Mina as she placed her hands behind her head and walked behind him

After the presentation explaining the layout of the exam, an applicant who was stiff as a board complaining about a typo, and the written portion, Izuku and Mina were standing outside of the fake city that the physical part would take place, waiting for the gates to open as they were both dress in tracksuits. Izuku's was brown with the top open showing his white undershirt and no sleeves, his pants had a black line down the side and wore boots that threw off the whole attire but looked good to him. Mina's suit was pink to go with her skin with blue line down the arms, shorts that stop above her knees, and sneakers. Izuku turned to his friend and gave a smile, saying,

"Let's do our best." he said.

"No question there!" Mina replied with a big smile of her own.

Though unaware to Mina, Izuku loved that smile more than anything in the world, it made his heart flutters and his worries disappear. He would do anything just to see it on her pretty pink face, but he had to push this thought aside as he heard the gates of the fake city opening. The duo readies themselves to dash in as Izuku form a shadow pool below him and Mina was leaking light acid through her legs. When the gate fully opened, Izuku said,

"Let's move!" as he fell into the shadow pool and raced a head as a shadow.

"Right behind ya!" said Mina as she skates on the light acid she made.

The other applicants were confused by this until Present Mic told them there was no count down and they all put it in high gear. Back to the best friends, they were moving fast and searching for robots until four 2-pointer jumped in front of them, causing them to stop dead as Izuku rose from the ground.

"Bring it on, metal heads!" he said

The robots complied as one came swinging at him but Izuku ducked the attack before expanding his right and stretching it to smash the bot. He then turned his attention towards another and flew to it, wrapping around it to crush it while Mina was dealing with the other two by dodging their strikes and blasting them corrosive acid. After Izuku was done with his robot, he stood next to his friend.

"That's 4 points each." he said as he turned to her. "I guess this is where we part but I know you'll pass."

"Thanks, and I know you'll do the same. I'll see you when the exams done!" Mina said as she ran off.

"See ya then, Mina." Izuku said as he smiled and ran off.

In an screening room, many heroes were watching the exam, keeping there eyes peeled for any special talent for U.A. but all eyes were on one examiner whose quirk gave him multiple abilities. They watched as the applicant smashed, crushed, and dodged robots like no other, this applicant was Izuku and he had his work cut out for him when a strange dog, bear, mouse creature pressed a red button.

Back at the exam, Izuku was using shadow tendrils to crush yet another robot.

"That's 65 points" he said as he ran off to find another robot to beat.

As the shadow boy was running over, the ground started to shake and thundering noises are heard. Izuku turned his head to see the giant obstacle, the 0-pointer, charging forward and destroying everything in it's path. The other applicants started to run for their lives from the giant robot but Izuku just stood in place, looking around for his pink skinned friend.

"Where is she?" he said as he keep looking.

His search stopped when he saw at the foot of the 0-pointer's treads was Mina, stuck on her back with a a large chunk of a building on top of her. From the looks of it, she was trying to melt it or slip out from under it with her acid, but it was proving fruitless.

"Hang on!" Izuku shouted as he turned into a shadow and rushed towards her.

He made it just in time and formed a spiraling pool of shadows under Mina that she slowly fell into and left the stone as it was run over by the 0-pointer. The other applicants saw thins and those she was dead until another spiraling shadow formed and Izuku came out caring Mina.

"You okay?" he said with worry.

"Mina turned to her friend and smiled as she hugged him, "I'm great. Thanks for saving me." she said with a slight blush.

Izuku was blushing a bit but smiled knowing she was safe. Their moment, however, was interrupted by the sound of a loud horn and Present Mic saying,

"TIMES UP!"

Izuku flinched from this but calmed down remembering his friend and her possible injury.

"Well, that's it. Let's get you to the infirmary." he said as he walks away from the exam grounds.

"Sure, I'd like to get the feeling in my leg back." Mina said before she got an idea. "But I don't mind being carried by someone like you." she finished with a smirk.

While Izuku was gaining a blush on his face and trying to keep his cool, in the projection room, the heroes all stared at him with intrigue. They had never seen a quirk as useful as this one and knew one thing was clear, this boy would make a great hero.

* * *

 **Omake: A Mistletoe Mishap.**

 **It was a joyous time of year in the city of Musutafu. Snow was falling and the streets had been decorated for the time of year. At the school of U.A., Class 1A was having a little Christmas party in their classroom to celebrate they Christmas break and get into the spirit of the season. Everything had been going wonderfully, the guys were chatting and roughing a bit while the girls were sitting down and having a little laugh. We now see out shadow faced hero, Izuku, having a a bit of eggnog as he was talking with Tenya about heroics until his best friend, Mina, came in the classroom wearing a santa hat and carrying a basket full of candy canes.**

 **"Merry Christmas everyone!" she said with a bright smile.**

 **"Merry Christmas!" They replied.**

 **"Merry Christmas, Mina. I was wondring when you ran off too." Izuku said with a smile as he walked to her.**

 **"Don't worry, Izu, I was just getting something for the class." she said as she looked up a bit.**

 **"What's the matter?" ashed Izuku as he looked up as well.**

 **The thing that he saw made him blush a bit as what he saw was a mistletoe hanging right above him. He look back to Mina who had both a shade of red to her cheeks and a smile.**

 **"Looks like you just got a surprise present, Izu." she said.**

 **Izuku was about to say something until Mina leaned in a caught his lips. This action didn't go unnoticed by their classmates as they were either cheering or giggling at the display. The kiss lasted a few seconds until Mina pulled away and walked to her friends, leaving Izuku with a blush so bright on his face, that his face was turning dark red.**


	4. Celebration

Time had passed since the exam and everyone was know making their way home as the sun was setting. The applicants were either confident, nervous, or neutral about how they did on the exam and among them was the two standout of alternate colors, the shadow man, Izuku and acid princess, Mina. They had found a retired hero by the name of Recover Girl to help heal Mina's injuries from the exam and brung relief to Izuku, who was a little worried for his friend. They are now on their way to Izuku's home, where they hung out from time to time, to relax after today's interesting turn of events.

"Man, I did not expect that 0 pointer to be so huge! It could've really hurt someone." Izuku said as he had his bag slung over his right shoulder and his left hand in his pocket.

"No kidding! I thought I was gonna be goner but, knowing you, I knew I would fine." Mina said with a small smile.

"Really?" Izuku ask as he raised un-seeable eyebrow on his shadow like face.

"Of course! You care too much about me to let me get crushed. I always know that you've got my back, same as I've always got yours." the pink skinned girl said with a smile.

Izuku blushed a bit and turned away to avoid her seeing it. She had always been able to do this to him, make his heart melt with just a few true words but he always loved how she was able to understand him and his ideals. It was as if she was the one person in this world to truly knew him.

"Thanks, Mina. That means a lot coming from you." Izuku said with a smile.

It was then Mina's turn to blush, having loved how he smiled at her, as the two continued to walk until they reached Izuku home. The duo entered the home and made their way to the living room, where a smiling, super model figure having Inko Midoriya was watching one of her favorite programmings, a cooking competition show called "Quirks of the Kitchen" where contestants compete in challenges to utilize their quirks into their skills as chefs and the receives a 5 Billion Yen reward and the title of "Ultimate Quirk Chef". But back to the story, the mother turned to the duo and greeted,

"Izuku, Mina, nice to see you two. How was the exam?"

"It was alright, Miss Midoriya. I say we passed no problem!" Mina said as she put her hands behind her head.

"Really? Wasn't it 2 days ago when you begged me to help you study for written portion?" Izuku said with a smug smirk on his face.

Mina just turned to the side and sweated a little before replying, "Well, I guess but I wouldn't say "begged" per say."

Izuku continued to smirk as he put down his bag and crossed his arms, "Then did you text me in all caps and frowny emojis about-"

"ANYWAY!" Mina interrupted causing a bit of laughter from Izuku and Inko. "I say we go out a celebrate, have some fun after getting all worked up for the U.A. Entrance Exam." she suggested as she turned to her best friend, "What do you say, Izuku? Wanna go and have some fun?"

Izuku put his hand on his chin and pretended to pan it over for a bit before replying, "I don't see why not. A little relaxation does the body good."

Mina smiled at his answer as Inko got up from the couch and went to the two, saying, "Oh, this is wonderful! You two are going on your first date, I hope you have a wonderful time!"

This comment caused them both to blush brightly as Izuku turned to his mom. "MOM!"

-Timeskip-

The time was 7 p.m./19:00 as Izuku and Mina are at the local mall, gazing at store fronts and looking for what to do this evening. Izuku was wearing a green hoodie with the zipper open to reveal his black shirt, blue jeans, and the boots he wore during the exam while Mina was wearing a black shirt with the words "Hot Pink" in the literal hot pink, a white vest, and short that stopped above her knees with sneakers. The two had been walking for some time and discussing how their evening would be.

"So many places, and so much to do. I can't begin on where to start." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mina hummed in agreement before looking around and spotting a good start to their evening of fun or as Inko insinuated but they both denied "a date." She gained a smile as she turned to her friend.

"How about there?" she asked as she pointed to an old style video game arcade with a few people inside.

Izuku turned towards it and nodded. "Sure, looks like fun." he said as they both walked towards the area.

Once inside, they looked around and saw that the games light up the dark room in an amazing way like stars in the night. It reminded them of the small joys in life that need to be enjoyed every now and then, something that needed to be protected. They walked around and searched for any game they could play, whether it be co-op or solo they wanted to start this evening on a high note. After a few minutes of searching, Mina found something that could really get their blood pumping.

"Hey, let's start there." she said as she pointed to the game.

Izuku turned his head to see it was a dancing game with arrow platforms. It shined bright as the screen flashed a preview of one the songs, arrows moving up and getting punched in by their intended area. While the boy felt up to it, he knew that Mina chose this because she was an experienced break dancer and thought this game was the perfect opportunity to beat him in an area she was skilled in.

Izuku mentally sighed and agreed to it as they made their way towards the game. They stopped in front the machine and placed some money inside, getting it to open to the start screen so they could pick 2 player mode. They conversed which song to pick and dance to until they decided on a song called "Crazzee Boi" by Sara Choi. When the song started, they went to work trying to score the highest score but their results differed. Mina was about to keep up with the music and get nearly perfect points while Izuku was just trying to get the steps right, this went on for a minutes until Izuku turned to see his best friend with a giant smile on her face, the smile that he just couldn't get enough of. He then smiled himself and turned back to the screen as his movements became smoother and in sync with Mina as they both danced to the music and their scores increased while drawing a small crowd to them.

The rest of the night the two had been to the food court to share an American food called Pizza, which they both found great, gone into multiple stores to look at items that caught their interest, whether it be clothes, comics, or other things, and sung by the arcade to dance one more time. They soon left the mall and caught a subway to head to their homes.

"That was a lot of fun, Izuku. I can't remember the last time we had fun like that." Mina said as she sat next to Izuku.

"Yeah, I feel the same. It's good to enjoy some time with your best friend while you can. Never know when something will come up and we have to go do it." he said.

"Yeah but no matter what, I know you'll always be there for me, right?" she said as she gained a small blush on her face.

"Uh, y-yeah! I'll always be there for you, Mina." Izuku said as he blushed a bit as well.

The two then enjoyed the remainder of the train ride in silence, while both feeling warmth in their chests.


	5. Two Results

A week had passed since the pair's "hangout" and things had become rather slow in the lives compared to the excitement of the U.A. Entrance Exam. They still went to school and hung out whenever they could, doing homework or going to an arcade after school, Mina and Izuku went on with the lives as they waited for the results of the exam and to see if they got into the best hero school in Japan and lucky for them, today was the day they got them. We currently find one of the dynamic duo having lunch with his mother, a nice grilled fish with rice and steamed greens. The two were currently talking about Izuku's father, a topic that Izuku wanted to know about very much since he didn't know much about him.

"So, what was dad like? And how did you two met?" Izuku asked before he ate a piece of fish with some rice.

"Well, Hisashi was the strange type and always kept a composed stature but when the time came, he would show his anger. It still baffles me how he could get so angry but look so calm, even without his quirk covering him." Inko said with a giggle.

"Covering him? You mean that picture you showed me wasn't how he naturally looked?" Izuku asked after he took a tip of water.

"No, it's not. He just uses his quirk to cover his face because he was a bit plain looking without it. I told him it was ridiculous and that he shouldn't hide it but he could never do it in public, that was something he only saved for me." Inko answered while gaining a found smile about her time with her husband before he went to work over seas. "But I loved him anyway and wouldn't want to change a think about him."

Izuku smiled at this a little, even though his father wasn't here with them growing up, her how he was from his mother made it like he was here a bit. As the two continued to eat, a rapid knock came from the front door and a familiar voice came through it.

"Izuku, open the door! I got my results from the exam!" Mina said as Izuku could only imagine her jumping up and down with excitement a bit.

The reason was that they both promised that when they both got the letters, they would open them together and see how the other did. It was a bit of a mix of supporting and competition but it didn't effect their friendship too much. It was just a way to show that no matter what, they'd always support each other like friends should.

"Coming!" Izuku shouted as he rushed to finish his food, which was pretty easy since he could stretch his mouth due to his shadow abilities. "Sorry about the rush, mom. You know how Mina gets about some things." he finished as he got up from the and grabbed his letter off the counter.

"It's fine but I don't want you doing that all the time. It's important to enjoy a meal at a normal pace to prevent indigestion." Inko said as she went back to her food, eating it normally.

"Got it!" Izuku replied as he went to the apartment door and opened it, greeting a smiling Mina.

"Are you ready?! I wanna see our results!" Mina said as she stepped into the apartment.

"Yeah, let's see how we did." Izuku said with a smile as they both went into the den, sitting on the couch as they prepared to see their results. "So, do you wanna go first or should I?"

Mina gained a teasing look as she looked away and placed her pointer finger at her chin.

"Weeellll, since you made me wait so long, let's look at your results first!" She finished with a smile on her face.

Izuku gave a chuckle as he rolled his eyes, though it wasn't visible due to his white eyes, and shock his head.

"I guess that's fair since I made you wait so long." Izuku sarcastically said as he opened the top of his envelope, expecting to see a letter but instead sees a chip of sorts. "Huh?"

Mina leaned over to see what had Izuku confused and she understood what confused him so.

"A computer chip?" she asked as became just as confused.

The shadow boy held the chip from several angles before he looked close and saw a sort of button on the surface. He pulled the chip away from his face before pushing the small button down. A video projection popped out of the chip and showed a man wearing all black and a long scarf around his neck with long, shaggy hair.

"Greetings, Izuku Midoriya. If you don't know who I am, it doesn't matter because you'll find out later. Anyway, you passed the exam with 65 villain points and, surprise surprise, 20 rescue points from saving the contestant, Mina Ashido." the man said as Izuku and Mina were surprised.

"Rescue points?!" they both said in surprise until they thought about it more and it sort of made sense.

They were working to get into the best hero school, where they would not only learn about properly fighting villains but also saving and protecting citizens from those villains. In hindsight, it was obvious but to think they'd have them in a mostly combat oriented entrance exam, it was easily missed to those but a certain few.

"Those points combine with your test scores have secured you a spot in the hero course, class 1A. Congrats and welcome to U.A., don't be late on the first day." the shaggy haired man said before the projection ended, leaving the two alone with their thoughts... until Inko made herself known.

"You got in!" she said as she hugged Izuku, having stepped away from her dinner to see how Izuku did.

"Mom!" Izuku said in embarrassment as he slipped out of his mother's grip and turned to a laughing Mina. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"I can't help it! You two are just so adorable!" Mina said as she wiped away a tear before looking to her envelope. "Guess it's my turn then."

Mina did as Izuku did and tore her envelope open and took out the chip, now known to be a small hollow graphic projector. She picked up Izuku, handing it to him, and placed her own the small table. She got excited and pushed the button to see her own results. Soon a projection appeared and showed another possible associate of U.A., one that all they recognized.

"Midnight?!" the three in the room said in surprise, the Midoriyas blushing from seeing her as they know her as the R-Rated heroine.

"Greetings, Miss Ashido. It is my pleasure to announce that you have be accepted into U.A. High School." the +18 rated heroine said as she held a whip in her left hand while her other hand was on her hip. "Though your written portion of the exam could be better, you excelled in the physical portion with 38 points. You acid quirk and physical prowess were that of a great heroine!" Midnight said as she gave her whip a little crack.

While watching the projection, Mina couldn't help but sigh in relief from passing and squeal in joy that one of the greatest heroines just said she could be a great one too. Izuku stared at his friend and smirked at her, happy that she passed and hopefully would be joining him in class 1A.

"I look forward to seeing you in U.A.'s hero course class, 1A. Congratulations!" Midnight finished as winked at them before the projection ended.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until Mina burst with excitement and jumped up and down with her arms up high.

"I passed! I passed!" she said as she stopped and turned to Izuku, who smiled back at her.

"We passed." Izuku said as he held up his hand.

Mina knew what this meant and quickly high fived her best friend while Inko watched from the side, smiling at them. She knew the dangers that would come from becoming heroes and that life would never be the same for them but she knew they'd be be fine because they'd all have and always while have each other's backs.

-Timeskip-

Today was the day, the first day of school at U.A. High School and Izuku was ready for it.

"Do you have tissues?"

"Yes, mom."

"Do you have your notebooks?"

"Yes, mom."

"Do you have an extra one in case Mina forgot her's?"

This last one was answered with a chuckled as Izuku remembered the time Mina forgot her notebook at home and she had to beg him to take notes for the both of them, that was a day to remember back in middle school.

"Yes, mom, I have one for her just in case. Now I gotta go or else I'll be late." Izuku said as he went to the door until Inko stopped him.

"Izuku, wait." she said, causing Izuku to turn to her.

"Yeah, mom?" Izuku said as he turned to her, showing her his U.A. uniform with the jacket open and his tie a little loose around his neck.

It gave a sort of delinquent look but it suited Izuku, it made him look confident and ready to take on anything. It also reminded her of Hizashi when he tried to look cool for her once in their youth.

"You look really cool, Izuku." she said with a smile.

Izuku smiled at her and replied, "Thanks, mom." before turning out the door and heading to the school of his dream, U.A.


End file.
